Naruto Senju Uchiha Remake
by CJShikage
Summary: Remake of Naruto Senju Uchiha, I have made some changes, if you want to know then you'll have to read the story
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Senju Uchiha v2

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

(A/N: this story will have CJ Kenpachi make brief appearances and for filling the role of the Shinigami as well as a few key points in the story but after the Chunin exams will play no significant part.)

Chapter 1: Judgment

Inside a dark cave with rocks the covered the entrance, spare cloaks and Gunbai cover the wall stalactites and stalagmites dot the cave and a gigantic statue stands out in the center of the room as it sits on a giant flower an old man with white hair and the glowing red eyes of the sharingan, attached to a statue by black rods, and a second man with a mask covering his face as a single sharingan glows in the darkness of the mask. "I will watch your actions carefully though Zetsu, Obito, from this day forth you shall take my name and finish project Tsuki no Me."The white haired man says, and then a black rod reaches out and stabs one white skinned plant man. Then a darkness seeps over the man creating a second face.

"Yes Madara-sama." Obito says

" _Poor fool you've played right into my hands."_ Madara thinks to himself and he cackles in his head getting the report from White Zetsu on how his plan went. Just then a man appears wearing a white robe and a dark red and blue mask with a scythe made from a human skull and a dark black material for the staff on his back.

" _ **YOUR TIME HAS COME MADARA UCHIHA!"**_ A dark voice roars in Madara's head, and his head alone. The figure lifts the scythe from his back and brings it crashing down upon Madara and a black chain emerges from Madara's chest then it divides in half, and the soul of Madara Uchiha is gathered and then the man disappears. Obito looks at Madara's body confused, not having seen the cloaked figure, but he still recognizes the signs of death.

"So the great Madara has fallen and in his place I rise and carry on his work." Obito says then he walks away.

(Limbo)

Madara raised his eyebrows as he began to look around.

"Where did you take me Shinigami-sama?"

" **Limbo."** A dark voice responds sounding right behind him. Madara spins around to see a man he had fought long ago. Madara asks at the face of the only man other than Hashirama to beat him, CJ Zaraki Kenpachi.

"You!"

" **I am no longer the same mortal you knew I have now been given one of the highest honors by Kami herself."** Madara's eyes narrowed at this

"And what did you do to gain this rank."

" **Watch your tongue mortal if I so desired I could throw you into the darkest pits of hell and play 'Sunshine Lollipops' for the rest of eternity."** CJ threatens, and Madara's eyes shrink in fear.

"I'll be good." Madara says quickly.

" **Good little whipped Uchiha; however that isn't important, what matters now is the fact that you are going to be punished for your crimes."** The Shinigami smiles evilly. " **I think I have the perfect punishment in mind."** Then the Shinigami reaches for his scythe and slashes a portal open in the darkness. A bright light fills the room and then the silhouette of a body fills the center of the light. The Shinigami grabs the chain on Madara's chest and the chain on the other figure's chest, and brings them closer together and when the ends touch they snap together and bind themselves together. " **Bound for eternity to the one you hate the most."** Then the light dims and Madara sees Hashirama Senju.

"Who said I hated him the most?" Madara asked

" **Don't you?"** asked the Shinigami

"No I hate his brother the most, Hirashima offered me the Hokage's position and for that he is not on the bottom of my shit list."

"So you do like me Madara-kun." Hashirama said gleefully

"I never said I liked you Harashima-baka " Madara glares at him Hashirama slumps depressed

"Sooo mean."

"You still get way too depressed easily!"

" **This is only a temporary fix but know I know you can't run away."** The Shinigami smiles again. " **Come both of you, Kami, Yami and I have work to do and you're both a part of our grand plan."** Then the Shinigami grabs the chain then opens another portal and dragging Madara and Hashirama with him walks towards it. As they get closer to the portal the light becomes too blinding; so in an effort to save their eyesight Hashirama and Madara shield their eyes. When they open them again Madara is bound to a chair by chains and Hashirama is standing next to him. Both of them look around and see Kami, Yami and the Shinigami sitting in three separate chairs forming a triangle around them.

" **Madara Uchiha, you are charged with ruining all the work my brothers and I have worked for ever since the Rikudo Sennin died."** Said the woman with white flowing robes and the symbol for God, surrounded by trees and animals.

" **For your crimes we have decided that you will spend the rest of eternity bound to Hashirama and you will be chained to a rock with a Komodo dragon with the venom of a Tiger Snake consuming your organs and flesh, you will die but upon Dawn you will be revived and the process will start all over."** This time it is the man with black robes with a third eye protruding from his forehead who spoke.

" **Come and collect him."** The Shinigami said and a group of Devil horn minions walked over to Madara and strapped him to a table and wheeled him off cackling with glee.

" **Harsh, Kimono dragon with Tiger snake venom, that shit's painful."** Kami said looking at Yami.

"Kami-sama, Yami-sama, and Shinigami-sama I don't mean to be rude by why am I here?" Hashirama asks

" **All in good time mortal…."** The shinigami said. " **All in good time."** then he flicked his hand and Hashirama vanished.

" **Well if you excuse me I have some personal errands to attend to."** Kami says with a small blush on her face, then she disappears in a flash of color.

" **Want to go spy on Kami?"** Yami asks his brother

" **Fuck yea."** Yami fades into the shadows while Shinigami just vanishes in a high display of speed.

(Elemental Nations)

Kami was walking along the streets of Konoha hands in her pockets humming a happy tune; she was looking for a certain writer of a series she was very interested in, after about five minutes of walking she found her target, a man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. He was peeping at a hot spring with a notepad and pencil in his hands.

"Jiraiya-san." Kami says in a normal voice and taps him lightly on the shoulder. Jiraiya turns around with an angry look on his face; he was about to yell at the person when he saw who it was.

"Kami-sama." Jiraiya says bowing. "How may I help you today?"

"I was wondering if you have the latest issue of Icha, Icha Paradise on you."

"You're in luck Kami-sama the latest issue isn't supposed to come out until next week but I have your pre ordered version right here." Jiraiya reaches into his ninja pouch and pulls out the latest copy and gives it to her.

"Thank you Jiraiya-san." Kami lets out a small giggle and pockets the book

"You know something Kami-sama, when you first appeared before me and asked for the first 50 books in the series I never thought that you would be such a devoted reader of my work."

"Well you know what they say about the unexpected." Kami giggles a bit more

"Anyway Kami-sama I am off to visit Minato and Kushina." Kami's face flushed a deep crimson.

"Is Kyūbi-kun with them?"

"Well seeing as Kushina is his jinchūriki I'd say that's a safe bet." Kami instantly disappears in a flash of color with Jiraiya holding on. Just then Yami and Shinigami walk out from behind one of the trees nearby.

" **Well what do you know?"** Yami says " **Kami's a closet pervert."**

" **She also seems to have a thing for Kurama."** Shinigami replies

" **This ought to be good."** Yami laughs.

" **You said it."** Then Shinigami and Yami vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: The Gods' Plan

10 years passed since Madara's death and ripped apart was starting to wear on him. The pain from the creature ripping him apart was unbelievable and the venom from the Tiger snake that the creature was given would splash into his eyes and cause him to scream in pain.

" _This is getting old 10 years of this crap, but it feels longer, Kami, Yami and Shinigami weren't kidding when they said I would suffer."_ Madara thinks to himself

"Well Madara learned your lesson?" Hashirama asks in a sing song sort of way as he was sitting next to his old friend reading a book.

"Hashirama." Madara spits "Shut up!"

"Why do you have to be soo mean Madara-kun." Hashirama says while sulking in the corner.

" **Glad to see you're up Madara."** said CJ as he exited his vortex

"Go to hell." Madara groans

" **And now I'm back "** he countered humorously " **Do you want a different punishment maybe something worse cause you seem to be getting used to this one."**

"How could my punishment be worse?" Madara asks

" **I could add pools of Lava that was surround you and have the lava splash and hit you in the face if I wanted to."** Madara's eyes shrink in fear

"Never mind." He says hastily

" **That's what I thought."**

"Why are you here Shinigami-sama?" Hashirama asks in his usual upbeat tone

" **Well Kami and Yami told me to get the two of you as something has come up that you're both needed for."** Then the Shinigami grabs Madara and Hashirama by the armor and drags them off. Once again Madara and Hashirama find themselves in the court of the Gods.

" **Madara Uchiha."** Kami starts off. " **Your actions have set off a chain of events that can't be stopped**."

"Looks like my project 'Tsuki no Me.' is going just as planned." Madara smiles

" **Enough!"** Shinigami roars.

" **Your soul is still covered in evil and as such your punishment stands."** Yami says

" **A few minutes ago the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to her son, this weakened her seal. Your old friend, Obito Uchiha intervened during the birth and ripped the Kyūbi from its seal. Minato is about to use the Shiki Fūjin to stop it, I am going to give the boy your powers, from you Hashirama I grant him mokuton and your incredible healing prowess, from you Madara I give him your Eternal Mangekyo and add a few powers to the list and the energy of Indra Ōtsutsuki's chakra, any questions?"**

"Yea, why are you doing this?" Madara asks

" **Naruto is the child of prophecy, he requires your power as we awaken his rinnegan and walk him towards his destiny to save this world from destruction."** Then the Shinigami's head jerks back. " **I have been summoned the last hand sign is complete."** The Shinigami grabs the combined spirit chain and drags their power out of them then vanishes. Then he reappears behind Minato, and Minato's soul binds to the front of the Shinigami's chest. Minato turns around to see a familiar face.

"CJ why are you here I thought this jutsu summoned the Shinigami?"

" **I am the Shinigami now Minato, now you wanted a seal you've got one."**

"I am only sealing the Yin chakra inside myself the yang I will use the Hakke fuin to lock it away in Naruto so could you give me enough time to do that."

" **Yea, I will also give time for a last goodbye."**

"Alright." Minato punches his fist into his hand. "SEAL!" then the Shinigami places his hand inside of Minato's soul and shoots it at the fox.

" _ **Damn it now this is bad if that hand connects I am as good as sealed."**_ Kurama thinks in desperation, but as he finishes this thought the hand connects and rips away the Yin chakra and pulls it away toward Minato.

"The seal is set." Minato says. When the chakra enters Minato. " _Damn the chakra is so heavy."_ When the chakra is ripped from the Kyūbi it shrinks in size.

"The Kyubi shrunk." An Anbu notes with Sarutobi and a few others.

" _ **No shit I shrunk I just lost my Yin chakra."**_ Kurama thinks. " _ **But what does the Yondaime intend to do with my Yang?"**_ Just then Naruto starts crying

"Did I wake you little one?" Kushina asks to Naruto quietly

" **I WON'T BE SEALED!"** Kurama roars launching his claw towards the small baby.

"Naruto!" Kushina and Minato yell and jump in front of Kurama's claw stop short of Naruto. Blood drips onto Naruto's stomach

"You fool Kushina I am dead anyway you're supposed to stay alive and raise him."

"None of this would have happened if you had let me take the Kyubi with me to death."

" **This is no time to argue!"** CJ roars. (A/N: I will be referring to the Shinigami as CJ from now because it's annoying otherwise.)

"Sorry CJ." Kushina and Minato say,

" **Say your goodbyes my old friends."**

"Naruto, as your father I have to say only this, become strong, make lots of friends and finally always believe in yourself." Minato starts crying "I am so sorry I can't be here for you."

"Naruto as your mother I want you to eat right, lots of vegetables, make lots of friends, and find someone who will love you for you. Watch out for the three shinobi taboos, money, women and alcohol and if you see a man named Jiraiya kick him in the balls for me because he spied on us during our honeymoon."

" **You know if I had not heard that I would feel sorry old Jiraiya."** CJ adds

"Naruto be safe." Kushina adds

"I can seal the last of our chakra with Naruto so we can see him as a grown up man." Minato says

"Ok Minato." Kushina says tears in her eyes

"Hakke Fūin." Then the Yang chakra of the Kyūbi is sealed into Naruto.

" _ **Now for Madara and Hashirama's power."**_ CJ thinks dragging their chakra and placing them into the seal. " **I wish you luck in your life Naruto."** Then he starts consuming Minato's souls as per the contract. Just then Kami and Yami appear next to CJ

" **Kushina Uzumaki your life was a pure one as such it is with great joy that I open heaven's gates for you."** Kami says. Then a set of pearly gates open up. " **Welcome Kushina to your paradise."** Kushina looks sadly at Kami and Yami

"Without Minato-kun, even heaven will be miserable."

" **If you want I can bring you with Minato into my belly so you can be together."** CJ adds. " **That is if my Nee-chan will let me."**

" **The realm of the dead is your jurisdiction CJ Nii-san if you want you can only take the Yin of Minato as payment and the Yang will accompany Kushina into heaven. Your contract will still be fulfilled and Kushina and Minato can live in heaven."**

" **I never thought of that."** CJ, Kami and Yami then turn to Minato " **Minato Namikaze your yin soul will be grabbed as payment for your contract, you yang will accompany your wife to heaven's gate. Do you accept this condition?"**

"I do CJ-sama." Minato says. Then CJ grabs his scythe from his back and slashes Minato separating the Yin from Yang.

" **Rest in peace Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, my old friends."** Then CJ takes Minato's Yin chakra soul as payment the yang accompanies his wife to heaven.

" **So our plan goes into effect."** Yami says looking at Naruto sadly.

" **Yes but at what cost?"** Kami asks

" **I would raise the boy myself but I am unable as laws forbid gods from raising children without a direct relation to the child."** CJ says looking at his friend's child.

" **Then the savior of this world is born. For the hardships this boy will suffer in life we should grant him a gift from each of us."** Yami says looking at his siblings.

" **I agree."** Kami walks forward and pulls out a suit of armor of Red, Black and a cloak of white, the armor shrinks down to Naruto's size and binds to his skin.

" **From Yami you get the power to manipulate, sense, and remove the darkness in someone's heart."** Yami places his hand on Naruto's forehead and a dark chakra seeps into Naruto.

" **Last but not least from Shinigami you get the power of…."** CJ trails off then starts rubbing his head, he turns to his siblings. " **What should I give him?"**

" **YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T ALREADY DECIDE!"** Yami yells at his brother.

" **Shut up!"** CJ barks, then he snaps his fingers a glow on his face " **Oh I know the power the stand, Za Warudo."** CJ placed his hand on Naruto's head and a small white orb entered Naruto who squirmed a bit but then went still.

" **Not bad Nii-san."** Kami says nodding in approval. " **Now we should leave, Naruto will have a tough life ahead of him."** Kami turns to her brothers they nod and disappear. Sarutobi walks over to Naruto with two Anbu and several villagers.

"Poor Naruto, to lose both your parents in one day and to become a jinchūriki on the same day." Sarutobi looks down at Naruto then notices the armor and bandages. Sarutobi picks up Naruto in his arms and walks towards the council room.

(Naruto's subconscious.)

Kurama was in his cage growling in fury at the current state he was in, suddenly a bright light filled the room and when it cleared a figure appeared he was tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt. It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes.

" **Who are you?"** Kurama asked the figure regarded Kurama then turned away, Kurama slammed his claws against the cage " **I ASKED YOU WHO YOU WERE!"**

" **He won't responded, he doesn't talk."** A voice said and Kurama looked and saw CJ leaning against the wall his arms crossed and then he laughed " **The great Kurama reduced to a mere zoo animal."** Kurama growled but knew better to disrespect the Lord of Death.

" **Shinigami-sama, you stole my Yin and now you have appeared why?"** Kurama asked slightly nervous.

" **I'm here to deliver a message to you from Kami nee-chan. 'Kurama-kun please help raise Naruto as a favor to me. If you don't then you will be blue balled for the next 400 years.' That's the message."** CJ looked at his watch. " **Well time's ticking and I've got souls to judge so if you're a good fox I might give you your Yin Chakra back."** CJ vanished and Kurama thought about it and decided to help out the kid.

(Real world)

"WE SHOULD KILL THE DEMON!" a man on the civilian council roars to mass approval

"No, we should raise him as the perfect weapon." Danzo says

"To do so would spit on the wishes of the Yondaime Hokage!" Hiashi Hyūga stands up Byakugan ablaze.

"Lord Hyūga is right we can't spit on the wishes of the Yondaime." Tsume stands up "The Inuzuka clan stands behind Naruto."

"The Hyūga stand behind Naruto." Hiashi looks over at Tsume.

"This is such a drag but the Nara stand behind Naruto too." Shikaku stands up.

"The Yamanaka stand behind Naruto." Inoichi stands up.

"The Akimichi stand behind Naruto." Chōza stands up.

"The Aburame stand behind Naruto." Shibi stands up.

"The Sarutobi stand behind Naruto." Sarutobi says. "As does the Hokage."

"The Uchiha remain neutral but vote that the boy should live." Fugaku said

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Mebuki roars at the clan heads.

"Call it what you want _civilian_ but Naruto is a hero and deserves to be treated as such." Mebuki grumbles incoherently. "Also I am making mentioning the Kyūbi sealed inside of Naruto an S-rank secret telling the younger generation or anyone who doesn't already know will be executed. This meeting is adjourned."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki I don't own either manga in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Naruto's new power

Five years had passed from that fateful day, the day that the Kyubi was sealed into Naruto. Currently Naruto is running as fast as his little legs can carry him to escape a mob of people trying to beat the crap out of him. Naruto runs eventually hides in an alley not far from the Hokage's office.

"Why do they hurt me?" Naruto asks himself. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Found him! He is hiding in this alley!" a voice yells and the mob charges into the alley with weapons and blunt objects.

"Now you pay for all those you killed."

"You crushed my husband! I'll kill you!" Then the mob then charges and starts beating the crap out of Naruto. Naruto couldn't think because of the pain.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto found himself in a sewer and he felt a strong presence calling him forward he walked forward and he wondered through the corridors of the place where he was. Eventually he found himself in a chamber with a huge cage with the kanji for 'Seal' locking the door shut. Naruto saw a figure standing there the figure looked at him then back at the cage

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and then he looked at the cage and sensed the maelstrom of power behind it. "And who's in the cage?" Kurama stepped forward and shook himself riding the sleepiness he felt.

 **"I am the Kyubi no Yoko, lord of kitsune, he who could cause Tsunami's with a swipe of one tail, most powerful of the biju, King of Inari forest."**

"Wow, long title. "

 **"And as for who that figure is, he is your stand."**

"My stand?" Naruto echoed confused "What is a stand?"

 **"Stands are viewed as a physical manifestation of the User's fighting spirit. A Stand generally presents itself as a figure hovering near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or for evil."**

"How did I get a stand?" Kurama shrugged

 **"I don't know he just showed up here about 5 years ago."** Kurama laid back down on his stomach and looked at Naruto. "Y **ou should probably should do something about that mob trying to kill you."** Kurama roared and Naruto was flung from his mindscape, Naruto looked at the mob before him and a golden aura flared around him.

"I never did anything to you people and here you go attacking me…UNFORGIVABLE!" Naruto's eyes flashed and suddenly they were red with two tomoe in them. The mob backed up in horror and Naruto took every step forward and his power was unleashed, The World appeared and he was about to lunge forward and kill the mob members but he was stopped by an Anbu, he had a simple blue suit with a grey flak jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to his elbows, his Anbu mask resembled a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth.

"Naruto that's enough you're safe again let them live." The anbu said.

"Sorry." Naruto looked sad and Kakashi saw the Sharingan in his eyes.

 _"Sharingan! I have to report this to Hokage-sama immediately."_

"Inu-nii are we going to see Hokage-jiji?"

"Yes follow me." Kakashi grabbed Naruto and they shunshined to the hokage office. When they appeared in the office Sarutobi looked at Naruto

"Naruto." Sarutobi smiled.

"Hi Jiji." Naruto said and he hugged his surrogate grandfather.

"Hokage-sama I have a report." Kakashi said gaining the old Kage's attention.

"Speak Inu."

"I was doing my patrol this evening as order when I saw a bunch of Civilians chasing Naruto and trying to kill him, I chased after them and just when I was about to intervene when a huge power unleashed itself and it was centered on Naruto when it died down Naruto was going to kill the civilians but I stopped him and brought him here after seeing the Sharingan in his eyes."

"What?"

"I said Sharingan it's inactive now which states that he is a natural Uchiha but I know that his parents weren't Uchiha it doesn't add up."

"We need to take him to the Uchiha clan and have Mikoto raise the boy and have the Hyūga help."

"What's the sharingan?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side and he looked at his grandfather figure.

"The sharingan is a Kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan but I will let a member of their clan explain it better." Sarutobi looked at Kakashi, "Go get Mikoto Uchiha so she can meet her new charge,"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and Shunshined away

 _ **"Naruto,"** _Kurama said gaining the kit's attention

 _"What's up Kyu?"_

 _ **"First off don't call me Kyu, secondly I'm going to teach you some basics in manipulating Foxfire."**_

 _"Really?!"_ Naruto's eyes had stars in them as he had heard stories about Kitsune's foxfire and how powerful it was, just then Kakashi and Mikoto walked into the office.

"What is going on Hokage-sama I was having a very nice time in bed sleeping and your anbu wakes me up and says I have to report to your office." Mikoto asked not bothering to hide her irritation at being woken up a 3 in the morning.

"Naruto here has somehow awakened the sharingan and I would like you to raise him in conjunction to the Hyuga clan because he will need to learn to control his power." Sarutobi said.

"So let me get this straight, you woke me up at 3 in the morning to tell me that I am raising my best friend's son like I've been trying to get you to allow for the last 3 years just because he unlocked the sharingan for no reason?"

"That about sums it up nicely."

"Fine just let me go back to bed." Kakashi and Sarutobi sweatdropped while Naruto looked at his new mother.

"What's your name Ms?" Naruto asked cutely tilting his head to the side.

"KAWAII!" Mikoto scooped Naruto up in her arms and hugged him. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha but you can just call me Kaa-chan." Naruto started crying at the words the woman spoke.

"R-r-really?"

"Yes Naruto-kun now let's go get you cleaned up then off to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Hai kaa-chan!" Naruto followed his new mom and Sarutobi and Kakashi smiled at the cute scene.

"Fugaku is going to freak tomorrow." Kakashi said pulling out his Icha Icha book.

"Yeah he will." Sarutobi nodded also pulling out a similar book.

(Time skip the next morning)

It was a wonderful day in Konoha, the birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, Guy was running around the walls of Konoha on his hands, all in all it was an average Monday morning when, out of nowhere a loud.

"NAAAAAAAAANI!" was heard from the Uchiha clan compound, Fugaku was looking at his wife as if she had dropped from the moon as she was holding Naruto's hand who was rubbing his eyes at the man's shouting so early in the morning.

"We are raising Naruto-kun because he awakened the sharingan, though I'm not sure how, and this is Hokage-sama's orders so we can't say no." Mikoto said. "And plus, as users of the Sharingan we've an obligation to ensure Naruto develops a proficiency with his Sharingan."

"What is going on why is everyone so loud." A new voice came and everyone turned to see Satsuki rubbing their eyes and Sasuke was just standing with his hands in his pockets while Satsuki was holding a teddy bear.

"Hi there." Naruto smiled at the girl and boy. "My name's Naruto and apparently I'm your brother." Satsuki and Sasuke's jaws dropped they looked back from their mom to their dad who held up a hand.

"Adopted not biological." Fugaku said stopping Satsuki's question,

"Kaa-chan?" a new voice came and everyone turned to see Itachi poking his head out from his room. "Have you seen where I left my Pokey stash I can't find it, I was sure I left it in my room but it's all gone."

"Oh, that was yours?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I got hungry last night and I couldn't find anything to eat so I ate that pokey stuff." Itachi flares his chakra in anger.

 _"This brat ate my pokey…..I'll kill him!"_ Naruto could feel the darkness coming off the boy and held out his hand and a blue fireball formed in it.

"Kitsune-"

"Itachi, Naruto calm down!" Mikoto said yelling and both children turned to see an Oni figure behind the woman and they stopped in fear. "Itachi he didn't know about it being your pokey and I'll buy you more so calm down; Naruto apologize to Itachi for eating his Pokey."

"Sorry Itachi-san for eating your pokey." Naruto bowed slightly

"I am sorry for getting angry I should control myself better than that, I just kinda have a strong sweet tooth." Itachi rubbed the back of his head and Naruto looked at the man and sensed the darkness that was once there was all but gone.

 _"How can I sense darkness?"_

 _ **"It was a gift from Yami-sama the darkness in people's hearts can be sensed controlled and even cleansed with the right hand signs."** _Kurama said. _**"It's a way for you to gain allies."**_

"Thanks Kyubi."

 _ **"No problem kit."**_

"If you are going to live here we will hold you to the same expectations of any Uchiha do you understand Naruto?" Fugaku said.

"I understand." Naruto said.

"You will visit with the Hyuga clan on weekends and they will assist in your training."

"And what makes you think Hiashi will agree to What you're asking" Mikoto asks putting her hands on her hips.

"He will, if I call in the favor he owes me."

"First I've heard of this."

"A story for another time." With that the family of six sat down for breakfast, afterwards Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Satsuki walked of towards the dock.

"Alright," Itachi said, "if Naruto's going to be held to the same expectations as all of us we might as well get started."

"Right." Satsuki replied.

"Does that mean you're not going to poke my forehead," Sasuke asked "and say 'Forgive me Sasuke some other time' like you normally do?" Itachi poked him in the forehead.

"Forgive me Sasuke, some other time." Itachi said very clearly trying to keep a straight face.

"Nii-san!" Itachi, Naruto and Satsuki laughed and when they all stopped Itachi gained a seriously look.

"From now on you three are going to call me Itachi-sensei, Understood."

"Yes Itachi-Sensei." All three said.

"Now Sasuke and Satsuki have a small advantage but I won't let them hold that over you Naruto." Itachi said, "So you three are going to go through the same warm up that the Anbu put me through." Itachi pulled out 3 sets of arm and leg weights. "Put these on and then run 20 laps around the lake." Sasuke and Satsuki paled while Naruto looked positively thrilled.

"Awesome!" Naruto said as he put on the weights and then he started running.

 _"Is he nuts?"_ Satsuki thought with a sweat drop down the back of her head.

"Well?" Itachi asked.

"Well what?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you going to do what I told you or am I going to have to 'motivate' you?" Itachi's sharingan flared to life and he had a sadistic smile on his face, Satsuki and Sasuke paled and they ran off after Naruto. After the three Uchiha were done with the run Satsuki and Sasuke were out of breath but Naruto was only slightly winded. "Great, you've all completed the run, now I want you to do 20 push ups 20 sit up and then you're going to play a game my dear colleague calls 'Run and Pray to Kami-sama I don't catch you.'"

(Elsewhere)

Meanwhile a local Dango Stand a woman was sitting at a table munching on Dango when she sneezed, she has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

"Someone must be talking about me." She muttered to herself, "Well they had better hope I don't find out who they are or they are gonna get hurt."

(With The Uchiha and Naruto)

Itachi was watching his three students drinking tea when he shuddered suddenly and his tea cup cracked.

 _"That's a bad omen."_ Itachi thought as he watched his students.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki I don't own either manga in any way so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Academy

(Time Skip 3 Years later)

Naruto was walking with Satsuki and Sasuke, Naruto was wearing Senju Clan Armor with the Uchiha symbol on the back, his hair covered his right eye and went down his upper spine, Naruto a gunbai stored in left arm for when he wanted to play with his foes. Satsuki was wearing a leather jacket that wasn't too tight but neither was it conservative, with Anbu style pants with black shinobi sandals, she had a blade on at her hip, Sasuke was in black clothes with Anbu pants with shin and arm guards. Sasuke and Naruto had developed a rivalry each trying to overshadow the other as such they were very strong for their age. Satsuki rolled her eyes at the praises that Naruto received because he was a member of the Uchiha Clan.

"Hippocrates am I right?" Satsuki said as they walked towards the Hyuga clan compound.

"Tell me about." Naruto shook his head. "One minute they all shout 'kill the demon!' and now they say 'look its Uchiha-sama she's just as much a prodigy as Itachi was and her brothers are just as strong.' morons all of them."

"So I heard you awake last night what were you doing?" Sasuke asked Naruto looked around and even used his sensory abilities to make sure that they weren't being followed by any member of their clan.

"I overheard Kaa-san and Tou-san arguing last night and I sorta snuck out and heard what they were saying."

"What were they saying?" Satsuki asked Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled.

"'Fugaku this is madness, we can't go through with this just give it time the village will see us in a kinder light.' 'Mikoto you are too soft, the Anbu have us under surveillance, the coup is the only way.' 'And what of Naruto, Sasuke, and Satsuki? They would get hurt or the Anbu and Hokage might kill them to stop us.' 'I care for all three of them deeply and I want to make sure you are safe, take them to the Nakara shrine after the academy tomorrow and keep them there until I come and get you, have Shisui help guard them.' 'Fugaku I can't willingly support this coup Kushina and Minato gave their lives to protect this village. What you would do would destroy everything they worked for.' 'My old teammate and his wife were my closest friends and to see the way the village treated Naruto sickens me I will bring about change as Hokage of a new village.' 'I know you care for them but it won't work, Itachi has sided with the Hokage he might kill you.' 'Itachi has chosen his path and he's a truly kind-hearted child but it must be done and we shall discuss this no further we will speak more when this is done.' The Uchiha clan is planning a Coup D'etat and the Hokage knows about it."

"Why?" Satsuki asked.

"I don't know but we have to keep this a secret from everyone I don't want them getting hurt."

"Alright." Sasuke agreed and soon after they arrived at the Hyuga clan and the guards bowed.

"Welcome Naruto-sama, Satsuki-sama, Sasuke-sama." The guard said. "Are you here to see Hinata-sama?"

"Yes." Naruto said and Hinata walked out soon and Naruto blushed slightly at the sight of her.

"Morning Hinata." Satsuki said smiled and Hinata smiled back.

"Morning Satsuki, Sasuke….Naruto-kun." Hinata said and she blushed.

"When are you two going to hook up?" Sasuke asked and both Naruto and Hinata blushed deeper and they avoided eye contact.

"Is it really that obvious?" Naruto asked

"Yes/Yes/ _ **Yes."**_ Satsuki, Sasuke and Kurama and said as one.

"Let's get moving." Hinata said and the four of them walked towards the academy and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand who blushed and if one looked carefully you could see a bit of jealousy in Satsuki's eyes, Hinata looked back at her and pulled her eyelid down while she stuck her tongue out at Satsuki who balled her fists.

" _Just you wait Hyuga, Naruto-kun will be mine!"_ Satsuki thought, sending a glare back at Hinata who had already turned around. Soon the group of 4 arrived at the academy they saw Naruto and Sasuke's hordes of fangirls waiting for them. "Run." Satsuki said, Naruto and Sasuke listened and indeed started running as their fangirls chased them as they tried to pester each of them for a date. Satsuki and Hinata walked into the academy and sat down next to each other, many girls glared at Hinata and Satsuki because they could get Naruto and Sasuke to talk to them but Hinata just laughed while Satsuki gave them the, patent pending, 'Uchiha Glare.' Naruto and Sasuke eventually managed to lose their fangirls and sat down next to their sister, Naruto rolled his neck and waited for class to start. "So, what do you think we're going to learn?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. "but I hope we just don't learn stupid stuff because we are ninja we need to learn the hard truths of this world."

"Naruto-kun is right, but still some survival training would be very useful in case we are ever on a mission on our own and we need to camp for the night." Hinata says. Just then a man in a Chunin outfit and pineapple hair with a scar across his nose walks in.

"Alright, brats settle down." Everyone keeps talking so Iruka sighs and uses the evil big head jutsu and yells. "QUIET YOU BRATS!" everyone instantly shuts up. "My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your instructor for the next four years." Just then another man with a bandana version of the Konoha headband walks in, he has two large shurikens on his back. "Mizuki where have you been?"

"Sorry I am late I had something I needed to take care of." Mizuki looks around and sees Naruto. _"So that's the demon fox brat if I fail him the council will reward me most handsomely."_

"Well now that you're here Mizuki why don't you take the boys and girls for Taijutsu training and then I will take them out for throwing lessons." Mizuki nods and motions for the students to follow him, when they were all outside Mizuki looks over at Naruto and says.

"Naruto let's see what you can do." Naruto drops into his Ryujin stance. "No Naruto the stance is this." Mizuki shows a horrible stance full of openings.

" _Dumbass, does he think I'm an idiot?"_ Naruto thinks and smiles as he plays his trap."If you think I am wrong then, by all means, show me what you can do." Naruto smirks

" _Damn if I say no he might get suspicious and if I fight him using this horrible Taijutsu I will look like a fool."_

" _Checkmate."_ Naruto smiles.

"Alright, Naruto." Naruto charges Mizuki landing blow after blow as Mizuki struggles to land blows even with he switched to the correct style he couldn't land a blow or predict Naruto's movements. _"What style is he using? I can't block him. He moves too fast and the power he uses is unbelievable. If this continues the council will lose faith in me and my opportunity to capture the scroll of sealing for Orochimaru-sama will vanish forever."_ Mizuki leaps back and starts weaving hand-signs ending with tiger. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" a fireball roars towards Naruto, Naruto unseals his gunbai and enters a defensive stance. The fireball makes contact with the gunbai and Naruto pushed it back at Mizuki.

"UchihaGaeshi." The fireball reverses its path and Mizuki had no time to react and his attack blew up sending Mizuki flying into the nearby stream, Mizuki wades to the surface, he is covered in burns on the outside Mizuki is passive but on the inside, he is seething.

 _"How did he block my attack? No, he didn't block it, he reflected it."_

"Surprised? A weakling like you could never dance with me."

" _There he goes again with 'dancing' I really need to get him to break that habit."_ Satsuki thought, shaking her head. Mizuki grabbed one of his shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

"DIE YOU BRAT!"

"Naruto-kun!" Satsuki and Hinata shouted in concern, then they both glared at each other and a bolt of lightning sparks between them. Naruto forms a sword of blue flames and then slices Mizuki's arm off and the blood pours from the wound. "I have let you live but you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison." Several Anbu dragged the, still heavily bleeding, ex-teacher away.

(Sasuke POV)

As I see Mizuki sensei be taken away I take note of an Anbu Agent with Dragon esque mask in a hood who picked which in of itself isn't strange it was what I notice in his hood which struck me as odd, was the hair I could see which was Blonde as Naruto's, which makes one curious, but until I learn more it's best I keep my observation to myself.

(End Sasuke POV)

"Nice Naruto-kun." Hinata and Satsuki said and they ran up to him and hugged one arm each and then they glared at each other.

"Ladies enough." Naruto said and he glared at both, then he whispered so lowly that only they could hear him. "I have enough love to share with you both." Hinata and Satsuki looked at Naruto and then at each other and they nodded.

"Fine, we agree to share you but no one else, deal?" Satsuki whispered back and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Very well ladies, it shall be as you say." Naruto smiled and they all walked together, Kiba and many boys staring at Naruto in both disbelief and envy and Naruto and his new girlfriends enjoyed the rest of the academy day.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke muttered on his breath, as he followed.

(Later that evening)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Satsuki were walking back to the Uchiha clan compound when they heard screams and Naruto's eyes widened and then he ran towards the sounds and what he saw made him freeze in shock and horror.

"Naruto-kun what's-" Satsuki ran up to him with Sasuke not far behind and they both saw what he saw, many of the Uchiha clan were dead and they sensed two familiar chakra signatures and they ran towards their house and opened the door and they saw Fugaku on the ground a hole in his chest where his heart was an Anbu holding a blade was facing Mikoto who was against the wall in fear. Naruto's eyes went red subconsciously activating the Sharingan, seeing the dead Fugaku they evolved to Madara's eternal mangekyo then to an eye with a ripple pattern that spread over his entire eyeball.

"NO!" Naruto thrust out his hand and a wall of invisible force blasted the Anbu off his feet and Naruto went for the kill his blade was blocked by a tanto the Anbu had but in the process, the man's mask fell off revealing it was Itachi.

"Itachi Nii-san!?" Itachi smiled a bit and looked at Naruto and Satsuki.

"Foolish little siblings." Itachi said.

"You're not Itachi." Naruto grabbed 'Itachi' by the throat. "Jigokudō." The king of hell appeared and the henge fell revealing a 'Ne' Anbu. "Why did you do this?'

"I was ordered to."

"By who?" The king of hell unzips its mouth to release tendril-like arms and would draw out an apparition of the Anbu's life force energy in the form of an enlarged tongue.

"I can not answer."

"Then I shall pass Judgement." A second passed and Nothing happened. "Seems you were telling the truth but I will still get what I want. "Ningendo."

(Flashback)

 _The Anbu agent was kneeling before a man he had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever, he wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder._

" _You will kill the Uchiha clan and we shall pin the blame on Itachi Uchiha by using a Henge and bring as many Sharingan to me as you can." the man said._

" _Hai Danzo-sama." The man said, a second man emerged from the shadows, the snake Sannin Orochimaru._

" _You are ready for what needs to be done Danzo." Orochimaru asked._

" _Yes." Danzo smiled sickly_

(end flashback)

" _How did I do that?"_ Naruto thought as the man

" _ **It's the power of the Rinnegan."**_ Kurama spoke. " _ **One of its abilities allows you to read minds but kills the target."**_

" _Cool!"_ Then the realization of what he did hit him and he broke down crying as the remorse flooded him.

"Naruto-kun." Satsuki ran over and hugged him but he substituted with a log and started to run but Mikoto stopped him.

"It's okay, Naruto." Mikoto said soothingly

"I-I-I-I-I killed him I really am a monster like everyone says." Satsuki slapped Naruto.

"You're not a monster!" Satsuki shouted. "You feel guilty over this you are still the boy I fell in love with 2 years ago." Then she kissed him and Naruto blushed.

"Oi." Sasuke said his eye twitching and they all looked into each other's eyes and with shock, they saw each other's new power.

"Y-Your eyes!" they all simultaneously

"What about them?" Mikoto asked not seeing what the kids were.

"Naruto-kun's eyes are Purple and have a ripple pattern." Satsuki says

"Satsuki-chan's are a star pattern with six points in them and the color has inverted." Naruto responds

"Sasuke-nii's eyes are kind of like a vortex with three open circles where the Tomoe are."

"Children...I need you to come with me." Mikoto stood up and they followed her to a shrine and she lifted up the seventh tatami and soon they stood before a stone rock with the Sharingan in the middle and is encircled with seal formulas. Mikoto formed the Snake seal and the rock shifted aside and they walked down and they saw a stone tablet, the whole thing was covered in writing and Satsuki and Sasuke it said.

'To one who can read this the eye you possess is called the Sharingan and it has a dark power behind it, the eye which is awakened through extreme mental stress is called the Mangekyo Sharingan and it has the ability to control the Biju. To obtain this eye you must kill one closest to your heart and watch as they fall by your hand. Seeking stability, one god was divided into yin and yang, these opposing two acting together obtain all things in creation. When someone who possesses the power of Rinne approaches the moon, an eye will open that is reflected on the moon to grant the eternal dream. To save the Uchiha clan one must achieve the power of Rinne and use the Mugen Tsukuyomi.' After that, everything was blurred and unclear and Sasuke and Satsuki shook their heads. Naruto could read far more to him, it said.

'(all the same stuff I just wrote) But be warned the power of Rinne is not to be trifled with and it is dangerous to let one gather all power in one place. Kaguya, my mother, had a deadly jutsu called the Mugen Tsukuyomi and it was a horror and enslaves all it is cast upon do not follow the path of vanity and understand that trust in others is the way to gain happiness.'

" _Why would this tablet contradict itself?"_ Naruto thought his eyes scrunched in confusion.

" _ **SACRILEGE!"**_ Kurama roared in fury and Naruto jumped.

" _What the heck Kyu?"_

" _ **I'LL RIP THAT FUCKER APART HOW DARE HE DEFILE MY FATHER'S TABLET AND SPREAD HORRID LIES ABOUT THAT DECREPIT JUTSU!"**_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _ **Father warned us that the jutsu described in the tablet is a horrid one and never to be used EVER."**_

" _That means that whoever wrote that salvation bit was someone other than the Rikudo Sennin."_

"You both read the tablet." Mikoto spoke gaining the attention of her children. "What did it tell you?"

"It said that with the power of Rinne one should use the Mugen Tsukuyomi to save the clan." Satsuki said Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I saw that part too but I also saw warnings against that technique and I was able to draw a conclusion based on the way it was written...the saving the clan bit was written by someone other than the creator of this tablet." Naruto said.

"Interesting seems only Naruto's eyes can read the tablet in its entirety which means that whoever had this tablet created had them as well." Mikoto said as she thought over the night's events.


End file.
